New Years Resolution
by Devilish Kurumi
Summary: One of mine is to finish all these Amarant fics I started. AmarantZidane. Pretty heavy. First person POV.


Two minutes until New Years! YAY for quick posts!

* * *

_Another new year, and what have you done for yourself, Salamander?_

Got myself a new name, for one. Stopped pretendin' that I was nothin' but a tough asshole with no remorse.

_What have you done _to _yourself, I should wonder, then?_

It's two hours from the new year and all I'm doin' is drinkin' and wishin' that there was some better way to spend it. Thinkin', _what have you done for yourself?_ Hopin' that Lani will appear through the doors and give me that midnight kiss everyone's always talkin' 'bout. Gods, I'm always depressed on New Year's eve – why is that? What do I do that makes me so depressed every fuckin' year?

And this year of all years! I did tons of shit – a veritable shitload of shit; I saved the fuckin' world, learned 'bout myself and came to a higher state of awareness. I did more than any other drunkard in this entire town, so why the fuck am I so depressed?

I got no right to be depressed. No right to act like a little brat, no right at all. I should go get myself a new year bounty – or plan on finding one to slice 'n dice right as the bell rings twelve.

Those fuckin' doors let all the heat out whenever they open! Fuckin' hell, _Burmecia's_ probably warmer than this fuckin' town. Goddamn it, I just wanna fuckin' warm drink, but all this shithole's got is ale and old whiskey.

Who the fuck is that?

Why's he lookin' at me? Or is he looking at me? I can't tell, fuckin' assholes wearing fuckin' dark robes and coverin' their faces like cowards. Probably another bounty hunter lookin' to start a fight. I'll welcome it, you bastard, you better be careful.

Why the fuck you comin' over here like you know me? You fucker, you don't know who you're 'bout to start messin' with, I gotta warn you, I ain't in the best of moods right now-

"My one new year's resolution," he says with that _fuckin'_ grin on his _fuckin'_ face. Always grinnin' like that, 'specially when he tricks me. "My only resolution I made for the new year was to spend it with the one person who needed a companion most."

"What the fuck're you doin' here, Tribal?"

Reach for my drink, make me look cool and absolutely not depressed, just my normal sullenness.

"Spending new years with the one person who needs a companion most."

"Your princess probably needs you more than I do, you dumb monkey."

That fuckin' asshole, sittin' down like he knows what he's doin', orderin' a drink like he doesn't got silk on under that robe, actin' like a lowlife with no money...

"My princess is actually in the middle of a very delicate political maneuver that involves her being courted by some foppish duke, not a monkey-tailed thief."

Oh, really, huh? What an interestin' development.

"So," there's that fuckin' grin again, "How's it sound, spendin' the new year with me instead of a drink and your thoughts?"

Not too fuckin' bad, I gotta admit. My thoughts ain't so good anymore; all they do is make me depressed. Even though, I'll never tell you, and as far as you know, Amarant fuckin' Coral doesn't ever get depressed.

"However you wanna spend your new year. I don't give a shit."

"That's the attitude I was looking for!" Zidane fuckin' cheers, goddamn it. He's always so happy, even with his girl goin' after some new guy. Then again, she had to wait for-fuckin'-ever for him, of course she'd get annoyed with him quick. I'd do the same.

No, I wouldn't. I don't think I could get annoyed with this fuckin' monkey – he might piss me off, but I don't think I could dropkick him like that. Maybe he wasn't dropped that fast, though. Maybe it's been like this for a while. I dunno. How am I supposed to?

"Hey, thinking's for losers. Wanna take a bottle to go and stalk down a pretty girl or four?"

God, the kid's got some fuckin' harebrained ideas about Treno girls. Then again, he's right – fuckin' girls would jump all over him, and tackle me just for the fuckin' challenge.

What, Tribal, you surprised I'm willin' to go waltzin' around Treno with you in the middle of the night? Don't be. You'd be surprised at what I'd do.

I'd be surprised at what I'd do.

I _am_ surprised at what I'd do.

Bottle of whiskey in hand and now we're in business. "C'mon." No more orders from _you_, monkey. I got the booze, I make the rules.

Haha, I'm a veritable fuckin' poet. Next Lord fuckin' Avon.

"Where to, o' leader of the flock, shepherd of the lost?"

Hey, no fuckin' upstaging my poeticness, you fuckin' asshole.

"Dunno. Where ever we can go."

"It's _cold_!" Well no shit, Zidane, really? Didn't fuckin' notice, not with all the fuckin' snow and my bein' fuckin' near cold-blooded.

"Really. Could've fooled me."

"Let's hit up somewhere warm, okay? Hey, do they still have those parties at the warehouses? I went to those back when Tantalus came here to do a warm up for _I Want To Be Your Canary_, and that was _damned_ fun."

"Probably."

"Wanna try that out, then?" You fuckin' moron, I can't just waltz into a damned bounty gatherin'. I'm a _bounty hunter_. Thieves don't exactly like me. "Hey, most of them are probably too drunk to know who the hell you are, anyways, 'rant! Don't worry, come on."

Why are you fuckin' touchin' me, grabbin' my hand and pullin' me along, stringin' me along like one of your prospects? Why're you actin' like I like you?

_Why are you acting like you _don't_, Salamander?_

Fuckin' hell, even my fuckin' subconscious is gettin' your vibes, Tribal. You don't have to lay it on so thick.

"Ah, hell. Looks like there was a bit of an accident, huh?"

Yeah, shit. Fuckin' place is unhinged, is that smoke? Plenty of fights goin' on, if you weren't around, I would join in for the fuck of it. But I guess I got better things to do this new year's eve, huh?

"I guess we'll just have to make do with the snow. Unless you know someplace better?"

Yeah, I know someplace better. I know a couple of places better than this. One's been burnt to the ground and the other might be too... Oh, what the fuck do I care? "Yeah, I think I got someplace."

Yeah, now _you_ follow _me_. Hah, how does it feel to have _me_ draggin' you around, instead of you draggin' _me_? You look embarrassed, blushin' like that. I'll teach _you_.

Don't start complainin', Tribal, I see it in your eyes. Hey, where'd that bottle get to?

Oh, there it is. Hey, what happened? I thought it was full, when'd we get around to drinkin' half of it? Oh well. No difference, I'll feel it no matter what.

"Hey, are we leaving Treno?"

"Yeah." Of course we're leavin' Treno, give me that bottle – gods, whiskey's nice against your throat. "Got a place in the forest, right outside the walls. Guess it's better than the snow."

"Fair enough, so long as you've got another bottle stocked somewhere."

"I got plenty of bottles, just not a lot of full ones."

Yeah, it's a little hard to get to, but you get used to it. Just gotta – "Don't trip, there, yeah, you're okay."

I know it doesn't look like the fuckin' palace, but you don't wanna stay out in the snow, do you? Oh, yeah, I lock the door. Don't look so surprised – it's too close to Treno to _not_. "Here, after you."

What, can't I be a gentleman?

"Hey, not bad, 'rant. You find this place, or make it yourself?"

"Little of both. Gimmie a minute, gotta find another bottle of whiskey." We went through that one fast, too fast. Hope we don't go through my entire store.

You look surprised I'd turn around so quick, I know where everything – "Those ain't the royal clothes I was expectin' from you, Tribal."

More like rags. Looks like yer old outfit, but I figured you outgrew that. Kinda ratty, no wonder you were so cold and so easy with orderin' your drink.

"...Yeah. What can I say? When you drop, you drop." Yeah, I guess I but still. Hard to think you didn't get a chance to grab some of your custom shit. Wow, you look uncomfortable. Don't frown like that, you look too girly. Why you rubbin' your hands together, it's not nearly as cold in here as it was. Here, I'll start up a fire, just stop lookin' so miserable all of a sudden. I thought I was supposed to be the miserable one. "Got anymore to drink?"

"You been sober too long, or what?"

"Yeah, kinda. Gets kinda boring after a while."

"Tell me about it." Yeah, there's a fire for you. Stop lookin' grateful, I did it for me as much as you. Now, where's the booze...?

Ah, there we go. "Here, drink up and stop lookin' so miserable, would you?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Damn, you take big drinks. _That's_ why we ran out so fast. "Man, I'm sorry I just kinda fell onto you tonight."

"Not like I had much more to do."

"I wasn't kiddin', though. Y'know, about my resolution." You sound kinda off kilter, there, Tribal. Careful not to drink too much. Man, why are you sittin' on my bed? There's a perfectly good chair right here... Fine, _I'll_ take the chair. "You got some resolutions?"

Do I got resolutions? Of course I got resolutions, you monkey. One is not to get drunk around you. I made that one 'bout halfway through the year, back when we were traveling to find Kuja. Yeah, Kuja... what a trip. "Yeah, I got a few. Already broke one of 'em."

"You know, I got more resolutions than I can count." You do that, tick 'em off on your hand. They're okay, man, I don't need to hear 'em all – what was that last one?

"What was that?"

"Er, dunno. Which one, ten, or twelve?"

"Thirteen, I think. What was it?"

"Ah, it..." You better take a long drink, 'cos it may be your last. "Not to get drunk with you."

Hah, you knew as well as I did, huh? "That was the one I broke."

"Me too. What do y'know? Cheers." Yeah, pass me that fuckin' bottle, I want to break it's back firmly, not hesitantly like I used to do so many things. "Why'd y' make yours, though?"

"Dunno. Just knew nothin' good would come of it."

"Hah..." Another swing, yeah, now I'm focusing on you, here's the bottle back, I don't need anymore. I'm shit-over as it is. "Mine was because I knew only one thing would come from it."

"What would that be?"

Don't you _fuckin'_ give me that look.

"I think you know exactly what it will be." Don't fuckin' move, don't fuckin' – oh, fuck, why are you movin'? Why are you standin' up like you know what you're doin'?

"Don't do anythin' stupid, Tribal."

"Why not?" There ain't that much room to walk, why you comin' so close – god, you got nice moves, didn't even notice you sittin' until you're in my lap. Pretty good, pretty good – "I'm a fool, aren't I? Don't fools do stupid things?"

"But I _ain't_ a fool." But gods, yeah, you do have nice curves, for a stupid monkey.

"Then maybe I'm not doing anything stupid."

Don't fuckin' – ah, fuck, fuck.

"Don't worry, 'rant. I'm not gonna do anythin' crazy." You got a pretty crazy look in your eye, for sayin' that. "I was sayin' the truth. I want to spend the new year with you."

Somethin' tells me, "You ain't just talkin' 'bout the day, are you?"

Oh, that grin means no, you ain't just talkin' 'bout tonight and tomorrow. I knew it. "I had a feelin' that this was gonna happen, since I met you. You know how people get those vibes?"

"Yeah."

"That was back with Dagger. I couldn't have _vibes_ about people, so I made a resolution I just broke with... what, half an hour until the new year?"

I feel your hands in my hair, you don't gotta tug at my dreads, that kinda hurts. How'd you like it if I tugged your tail?

Oh, from that look, it seems like you _like_ it. Fuck, I thought it'd be like my dreads. "Ah, don't _do_ that."

"Why the hell not, looked like you liked it."

"Just _because_ of that. I said I wasn't gonna do anything crazy – do you want me to go back on that?"

I could tell you not to pull my hair. Could tell you to get the fuck off my lap, since you don't want anythin' crazy and I want nothin' _but_ crazy. Could tell you a lot of things that I wasn't gonna tell you, but you got that look and your tail keeps winding around my arm, when all I want to do is pull you up in my lap more. Well, it keeps pullin' at me, I gotta pull back, you see.

"Ahn!"

Oh, gods, that's the prettiest sound I've ever heard. Abso-fuckin'-lutely beautiful. That's one of those things that'd make me do anythin' you wanted, Tribal, one of those few things that you could do.

Now, don't bite your lip like that, just 'cos I'm messin' with you. I can bite your lip plenty good for you. See?

You make the nicest noises, I'm seein' here. Take that, what's it, like a little "mm" noise, your throat kind of makes it, it's nice.

Hey, there's the clock, in the city. People are probably surrounding it.

_Twelve._ Hey, there's that noise again.

_Eleven._ Oh, man, fuck, you're movin' really...

_Ten._ Ahh, oh, I gotta fuckin', ahn...

_Nine._ "Mm, eight more..."

_Eight._ Fuck, you gotta move like that every second?

_Seven._ A_hnn_!

_Six._ Fuck, where's your fuckin' belt?

_Five._ _Aha_, there it is!

_Four._ Oh, fuck, don't pull away!

_Three._ "You know, I got one thing to say."

_Two._ "What do you gotta say that's so important right-"

_One._ "Happy new year. Hope you like your late present."

That is one fuckin' mindblowing midnight kiss.

Happy _motherfucking_ New Year.

* * *

HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! 


End file.
